


pizzazz

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Crack, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will and Hannibal get in an argument about style.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	pizzazz

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** style
> 
> enjoy!

"We should get you some new clothes, Will," Hannibal says, staring at the clothes Will bought at the shopping mall, a mix of flannels and button-ups that were a bit too big for him, plus a few sweaters and sweatshirts. "This is horrible."

"I already spent too much money on clothes, Hannibal," he says, sounding a bit exhausted on principle as he lays down on their bed. "I'm not going to go out to the mall to buy more."

"You need to have an actual style, Will!" Hannibal insists. "You cannot just— wear flannels for the rest of your life."

"I very well can," he replies, sounding terribly smug as he continues, "It's not like your style is anything to behold, all things considered. You wear patterns over patterns over patterns. It's atrocious, my love."

Hannibal huffs like a child, and it's frankly adorable— "My style is not _atrocious_ , darling boy," he replies. "I make patterns work."

"No you don't. You look like a clown."

"I don't—"

"You do."

Before either of them can stop themselves, Hannibal has his hands on Will's neck and is straddling him. 

Will lets out a laugh at that, grinning at him so wide it's just teeth flashing. "Are you going to kill me for saying your fashion sense isn't good, Hannibal? Where has all your love gone?"

Hannibal lets out a little chuckle, although there's still a hint of anger in his face. "I simply got carried away."

"Whatever you say," he teases, pulling him in for a kiss. "Let me up."

"Alright," Hannibal says, pulling away from him. smiling a little as well.


End file.
